Satsuki Aoi
|color = may |colorlight = maylight |font-color = #FFF |seiyuu = |producer = |stagecast = |kanji = 皐月 葵 |romaji = Satsuki Aoi |gender = Male |age = 23 years old (2019 setting) |birthday = May 5th |height = 178 cm (2019 setting) |blood type = O |agency = Tsukino Talent Production |unit = |fanclub = caelum |partner = (Middle Group 1) |image gallery = Yes }} is the male representative for the month of May. He is an idol under Tsukino Talent Production, and is a member of the unit . His producer is , and he is voiced by . In the Tsukiuta. Stage dance lives, he is portrayed by , and he shares with Fuduki Kai for his Tsukipro Dancer, Ikeguchi Yuta. Appearance Aoi has fine, soft hair that is platinum-blonde with a faint tawny shadeTsukiutaSS (@tsukiutass) - ☆Hair Type☆ (Tweeted 14 August 2016), with two distinctive tufts of hair bent outward on the top of his head, reminiscent of wings, and sky-blue eyes. He stands at a height which a couple of centimeters taller than the average male of his age, although it seems that his growth is slowing down and is close to stabilizing. He is often described as very handsome, a trait he shares with the rest of the Satsuki family, making them well-known as the good-looking family in their neighborhood. He and his older brother, Chihiro, both resemble their father in particular. It is said that whenever he smiles, there is always a momentary flash of light.Satsuki Aoi Character Page (Tsukiuta. Official Website) Personality He is described to be a refreshing person, to the point that he can be too refreshing. Very adult-like and level-headed, he, together with Yayoi Haru, look after and back-up the rest of Six Gravity. He is a naturally diligent, serious person, which makes it hard for him to laze around and take things easy. He is also bad when it comes to love stories.Uduki Arata Character Page (Tsukiuta. Official Website) He does, however, have a rather childish side, which he originally only showed to his childhood friend, Uduki Arata, but is now more often revealing this side of his to the rest of Six Gravity's members. He also tends to become lonely sometimes. History Aoi is the youngest son of the Satsuki family, a family well-known in their neighborhood for being very good-looking. He was scouted together with his childhood friend, Arata, when they tried to return Kuroda based on the contact address on his collar. He made his debut during his second year in senior high school.Tsukiuta. May: Satsuki Aoi - "Kalmia to Samidare", drama partsTsukiuta. Official Twitter (@tsukiuta1) - Tweeted 28 Apr 2013 Relationships Uduki Arata He and Arata have been friends since kindergarten and have gone to the same schools ever since. Their families get along very well also, and the two families often go on trips together. Aoi initially tended to show his childish side to Arata, but is now more open to the rest of Six Gravity. Aoi looks after Arata constantly, and serves as a buffer for Arata's easygoing attitude, and at the same time, Arata serves as a reminder for Aoi to relax every once in a while. According to Aoi, he and Arata don't fight often, at most once every half-a-year.Tsukiuta. Anikuji B-5: Aoi & Kakeru Discography Solo CDs Duet CDs Unit CDs Drama CDs Trivia *His name reflects many of his general character traits: **His surname, Satsuki (皐月), is the name of the fifth month of the lunar calendar. **His given name, Aoi (葵), literally translates to "hollyhock". ***Aoi is a name often given to children born in May. One theory says that it's allusion to the Aoi Matsuri, which is held on May in Kyoto. Another theory stems from the fact that hollyhocks usually bloom during early-summer rain season (五月雨, samidare).Yahoo! Answers Japan on 'Does it feel out of place for May-born and June-born to be named '葵'?'Yahoo! Answers Japan on 'Does the name 葵 gives out an image of May?' *Similarly, his and Yuki Wakaba's official fanclub also reflects their position as the May representatives: **Their official fanclub name, caelum, is the Latin word for "sky". ***Alluding to Aoi's name, which can also be written as 青い and means "blue" (as in, "blue sky (青空)"). **Their fanclub motif is that of a swallow, which usually begins making nest in May. **Their crest is that of hollyhocks, stylized in such a way that resemble the family crest of Tokugawa clan. *The first job he and Kakeru received with just the two of them was their TsukiRadi Special Branch-off Edition recording. References }} Category:Males Category:Idols Category:Six Gravity Category:Satsuki Aoi